


Fahrenheit

by PilotintheAttic



Category: Maine & Wolf
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotintheAttic/pseuds/PilotintheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf has a fear of the dark, due to an old trauma. Maine has an idea to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/gifts).



“Wolf, are you sure you want to-?”

“Yes.” Wolf cut him off. His voice was shaking and quiet, but determined. He was kneeling on the double bed, wearing a t-shirt and boxers, sitting across from Maine who was wearing only his pyjama trousers.

Maine hesitated, and then picked up a strip of thick black cloth which lay between them. He held it around Wolf's forehead, looking him in the eyes. “Ready?” he asked softly.

“Yes.”

“Remember the safeword?”

“Fahrenheit.”

“Good, good,” Maine murmured, and slipped the blindfold down over Wolf's eyes, tying it securely at the back of his head. He could feel Wolf's breathing become sharper and shallower. He traced his hands down Wolf's neck to his shoulders and then to the shoulder-blades as he drew him into an embrace. Wolf was tense already, and Maine hummed tunes into his ear to soothe him as they hugged. “It's okay, Wolf,” Maine said, running his hands down the young man's spine. “I'm here, I'll always be here.”

Wolf shuddered involuntarily and stroked Maine's naked back, checking he was really there. Maine murmured wordlessly and slowly removed Wolf's shirt. When it was off and to the side, Maine took his time exploring Wolf's upper body with his hands and face, nuzzling and stroking him. He gently cupped Wolf's jaw in his hands and kissed him. Wolf took comfort in the kiss and deepened it, and they held it for a minute.

Wolf's hands were at Maine's trousers and he began slipping them down off his hips. Maine helped him wriggle them off, always keeping contact with his friend. But when Maine took his legs completely out of the clothes they lost contact for a split second, and his leg was gone from under Wolf's hand. Wolf, suddenly feeling only fabric, froze. He kneeled there, breathing harsh, seemingly unable to register that Maine was touching him again. His mouth was dry and he couldn’t think.

“Fahrenheit,” he said in a cracked voice, when his mind supplied the word. “Fahren...” Tears pooled in his eyes and wet the blindfold, which was hurriedly removed by Maine.

“Wolf, it's okay. Are you alright?”

Wolf was shaking terribly. He tried to speak again but could only manage a choked sob. Maine put his hands on Wolf's neck and rubbed there, kissing him on the mouth, moving to the jawline as he came right up close to the young man to hug him. Wolf clung to Maine, crying freely.

“It's okay, I'm here. I'm here, Wolf, hey.” Maine murmured into the man’s shoulder, holding him tight and ignoring Wolf's nails digging into his shoulder-blades.

Some time passed before Wolf calmed and his breathing gradually became deeper and slower. He gently pushed Maine back, and kissed him on the lips, and Maine returned the act. Wolf drew away and sat back opposite Maine, keeping his partner’s hand in his on the duvet between them. “I'm sorry,” he said quietly. “The hallucinations-”

“You hallucinated?” Maine tightened his hand on Wolf's. 

“No, no, no. I thought, when I couldn't feel you...”

“I'm here.”

Wolf's hand was trembling. “I want to try again,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Just do it.”

Maine nodded and put the blindfold over Wolf's eyes again, using the other side of the fabric so it wasn’t too damp for him. Wolf shivered and Maine pulled him close, and waited a few seconds. Then he began to nip lightly at Wolf’s shoulders and neck, smiling when Wolf dipped his head and caught him in a kiss. Maine's hands moved down to Wolf’s boxers and he rubbed his thumbs in circles on his hips, before moving his hands up to the shoulder-blades. Leaning forward, Maine laid Wolf down on his back on the bed and crouched on hands and knees above him. He had his hands on wolf's chest and kept them there, tapping lightly, wondering how to proceed. 

Wolf took Maine's hands in his and guided them down towards his hips. Taking the signal, Maine slipped off the boxers, keeping one hand on Wolf at all times, and came back up to crouch level with his cock. Wolf was shivering again, but with excitement this time. Maine rolled the pad of his hands into Wolf's hips and he lifted up a little to meet the touch. 

“You okay?” Maine asked, taking Wolf's cock in his hand and stroking it gently.

“Yes... Ahh... Yes.”

While Wolf had answered, Maine had taken him in his mouth and was caressing him with his tongue. He took his mouth away again and shuffled higher so their hips were aligned and he could watch Wolf's face more easily. He ground down a little and Wolf lifted in response. “You're still wearing pants,” Wolf said, somewhat in surprise. 

“Of course,” Maine replied. “This isn't about me.”

“Just take them off.” Wolf laughed lightly, but his breath caught and he tensed as Maine rolled off him and sat up to do just that. Only Maine's back, which leaned heavily against Wolf's side, was still in contact. “Please,” Wolf said quietly, “don't let go.”

At once Maine's hands were everywhere again as he carefully got back on top, and Wolf relaxed. “I'm here, Wolf,” Maine said.

“Good.” Wolf lifted his hips, delighting in the lack of clothing separating him from his partner. Maine gave a quiet little moan and he chuckled.

Maine lowered his head to lick Wolf's neck, and he sighed happily. “How are your eyes?”

“Better. It's a...warm darkness? I'm not drowning in it.”

“Good.”

Wolf gave a sharp upward roll of his hips and Maine gasped in surprise. 

“Have we got any lube?”

“What? For sex?” Maine asked.

“Why not?”

“That's not the point of this, Wolf, I'm not - the blindfold's not a kink.”

“I know, Maine. The point is associating darkness with good things, safety. So why not sex?”

Maine laughed. “Hold on a sec, then.” He reached over Wolf's head and Wolf heard him rummage in the bedside drawers. There was a click as a container opened, and Maine shifted.

A cold finger stroked over Wolf's entrance and he gasped. He grit his teeth and let Maine push in, and add another finger. He was shaking.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.'”

Maine lined himself up, one hand on Wolf at all times like he had promised. Another click of the lubrication tube. Maine gripped Wolf's hips and pushed gently, slowly in. But he hadn't gotten more than an inch in when Wolf clenched tight and gave a shout. He didn't bother with the safeword, scrambling out from under Maine and tearing off the blindfold himself. The two stared at each other across the bed, Wolf trembling in fear and Maine aching to comfort him but unsure of what to do. 

“Sorry,” Wolf said eventually. He said it three more times before he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. “I couldn't...”

“It's okay.” Maine edged cautiously to Wolf, who embraced him. “What's wrong? Did I hurt you?” he asked.

Wolf paused. “Yes - but only a little bit! It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have...”

“No, it’s fine. Did I go too fast?”

Wolf shook his head. “You did nothing wrong. It was me. I panicked and it hurt and the sudden... shock of it... like the electric buzzer. It scared me, just scared me, that's all.”

Maine held him close. “It'll take time,” he said. “We'll get there.”

“I'm sorry.”

Maine smiled, and gave Wolf an eskimo kiss. “Don’t be. All that matters is you.”


End file.
